Captured Hearts
by Oracle the Lycan
Summary: Two girls are kidnapped and taken to castle oblivion. Sounds familiar, right? But what if one of them is set out to prove wrong a theory... that nobodies do not have hearts, and will never have one.


I didn't know how to rate this, so it's teen just in case. I don't know.

This is my first fanfiction, so go easy, m'kay? I will warn you that there will be major ooc-ness in alot of areas, and I know that alot of things will be different then in the storyline. Thank you and please enjoy. And R&R?

**Disclaimer:** Oh yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything else you might recognise as not mine, if I did, I would not be here.

* * *

"Hey Tali!"

"Mrppph…"

"Get up you lazy bum! I gotta tell you something!"

I opened my eyes sleepily, blearily looking around for my glasses. I finally found them, managing to knock over my alarm clock, a used tissue, and a tin of mints in the process.

"You know, if you cleaned your room, maybe it would be easier to find stuff." My best friend, Allison was perched on the edge of my bed. Ducking a stuffed animal I chucked at her head, she rolled her eyes in mock despair. "You are the only person I know who can sleep sixteen hours straight, Talia."

"I need mah sleep." I replied, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Sixteen hours of it?"

"Yup."

"Well, come on, your mom is making lunch, and I have something important to tell you!" I rolled off the bottom bunk of them bed me and my sister shared and followed my wide-awake friend into the kitchen.

"Mornin' sunshine." My mom greeted me cheerfully, laying lettuce out on our turkey sandwiches.  
"Mhhhmm." I replied eloquently, pouring myself a glass of grape juice. Allison, as always was talking away happily. I shot a glance at my mom. What did I tell you about letting strange things into our house?" I questioned, looking at Allison and raising my eyebrows.

"She lets you in doesn't she?" Allison shot back, grinning at me. I ignored her and picked up my sandwich.

"Sho wha' 'oo wan' te' 'e 'boot?" I asked through a full mouth. She looked confused for a moment, then brightened, searching for something in her hoodie pocket.

"Ah hah!" Pulling a rolled up piece of paper out pf her pocket, she showed it to me and explained. "See? It's like an old-fashioned masked ball type thing! Now I know you don't like dresses, but you like Phantom of the Opera! It's like the masker aid thing!"

"Masquerade." I corrected her, running a hand through my messy, bed-head blonde hair.

"Yeah, sure, uh huh." Allison waved her hand in a non-chalant way. "So, do you wanna go?" I sighed.

"I guess so, we've got nothing better to do."

"Awesome!"

"But I've got nothing to wear!" I protested.

"Geez, Cinderella, I'm no fairy godmother, but we'll find you something!"

And thus I was dragged to my dress-finding doom.

"I don't like this dress! It's itchy!" I sniffed, rearranging the ruffles around my legs.

"Quit 'cher whining." Allison replied, peering out the car window. The breeze ruffled her brown hair, and she looked over at me. Our masks we had created herself, mine being green and black, hers blue and green, and with dresses to match.

"This is going to be fun, maybe the highlight of our senior year! I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

I opened my eyes slowly, the closed them abruptly as a searing white light burned into my retinas. A pounding ache echoed through my head.

"Ugh."

"Hey, wake up! Are you okay?"

I opened one eye again, more slowly this time, gazing up into a bright blue one. My other eye opened.

"Where am I? I asked, although in the state I was in, I'm pretty sure it cam out 'Wurmamat?' Sitting up was kind of difficult, as I felt like I was going to hurl at any moment, but somehow I managed it. The room I was in was bright white, making my head hurt even more.

A movement at my side reminded me of my awakener. He looked young-ish, maybe a little bit older than me, with a mullet-like haircut and a long black cloak.

"Come on," he spoke, holding out his hand to me. "Your friend is in Roxas's room, he took her there after she woke up, about ten minutes ago." He was talking kind of fast, and he tilted his head slightly.

"I'm Demyx by the way. Welcome to Castle Oblivion!" My mind was aching, but I managed to pick up 'Roxas' and 'Demyx'. What kind of names were those? And this 'Castle Oblivion'? I didn't like the sound of anything.

I turned to memory. What had happened last night? But nothing came to me. There was only a fuzzy blackness. I took the stranger's hand and he pulled me to my feet, surprisingly strong for his size. My nausea returned, and I about Blacked out, but Demyx steadied me until the world stopped turning.

Giving me a reassuring smile, he raised his hand and a swirling hole of darkness appeared in front of him. Needless to say, I was kind of shocked, not to mention I still felt like I was going to toss whatever I last ate… whatever that was. I almost pulled away, but he had already stepped through, and I went in with him. Right into another room.

"Allison!" I cried out, seeing my slightly nauseous looking friend sitting up on a bed. She grimaced.

"Do you have to talk so loud?" She asked, rubbing her temples. Then I noticed the person sitting beside her. He was young, that I was sure of. His hair looking like somebody had given him a swirly, but it was his eyes that drew me in. Bright crystal blue, he was looking at me.

"I'm Roxas." He greeted me, not getting up. I took the time to collapse in a chair and take a look around the room. It kinda reminded me of mine. Messy, unorganized, yup, that seemed familiar.

"I'm Talia." I said, but Demyx shook his head.

"We must take you to the Superior, just as soon as Ax-" Another portal appeared before he finished speaking, and other person in a black coat appeared.

_What is with the coats? _I wondered, taking in his appearance. He was tall and skinny, with spiky red hair that defied all gravity. The marking under his eyes were like upside down teardrops.

He looked at me closely, and then turned to Demyx.

"Thanks for taking care of her. Everything is set, I fixed it all, nothing will be missed." I vaguely wondered what he was talking about, but my head started aching again, and there was a new pain in my chest.

It hurt. The room was spinning. An inky darkness started to cloud my mind. I could hear voices just barely on the edge of my consciousness.

"She's your charge, Axel. I told you we should have had the plan cleared with Xemnas!"

"He would've just said no, and I had to do it!"

Arms gathered me up, a scalding liquid was forced down my throat, and my mind went black.

* * *

_So there's my first chapter, please tell me what you think._


End file.
